


Pearl

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anniversary, Future Fic, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s our anniversary, Bits. I thought Tahiti would be nice. Besides, you don’t actually need your SCUBA license, I just thought it would be fun.” Jack looks a bit bashful, but still pleased with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt: "Zimbits in their 50's/60's and Bitty still refers to Jack as "this boy""
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr June 8, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/145598015210/zimbits-in-their-50s60s-and-bitty-still-refers)

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, I am old enough to join the AARP!”

“Sure, but you’re still in pretty good shape.”

“I swear to god if you tell me to–”

“You should still probably eat more protein…” 

Bitty shrieks in frustration and shakes his fist at his husband.

“It’s our anniversary, Bits. I thought Tahiti would be nice. Besides, you don’t actually need your SCUBA license, I just thought it would be fun.” Jack looks a bit bashful, but still pleased with himself.

“I don’t actually need the license for what?”

“Well, I may have booked some of our stops already…” He pulls up a website on his phone. It was clearly bookmarked: [“The Bora Pearl Company” advertising a place called The Farm](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.borapearl.com%2Fthe_farm.asp&t=N2Y1ZjM5ODUyYzc3NGU5MWE2YmRiYjdhZmQ0N2Q5NzQzYmRlYmExNCxxWFhKT29OMQ%3D%3D). 

He hands his phone to Bitty before continuing.

“I read that the 30th anniversary calls for pearls, and since neither of us are much for jewelry, and you hate when I buy you decorative kitchenware.”

“You shouldn’t spend that much money on things that can’t be used for their designed purpose…” Bitty says absent-mindedly, his argument practically rote. His attention is entirely taken by the site.

“Jack, this is beautiful.”

“I thought it’d suit you. Us.” 

“Oh, Jack.” Bitty looks up with tears definitely not making his eyes shine. “When do we leave?”

Jack’s not in bad shape either, despite the years it’s been since he retired from the NHL, so Bitty’s not entirely surprised when he gives a bit of a whoop and sweeps Bitty into his arms, spinning him a bit.

“I didn’t realize how excited you were about oysters, honey.”

“Did you know in the 18th and 19th centuries…” And Jack starts talking about old methods of pearl harvesting, and the people who still practice the old methods even if only for tourism’s sake, and Bitty shakes his head fondly and thinks to himself, _This boy._


End file.
